Kouzla šesté série
1.Valhalley of the dolls, part 1 (Valkýry z Valhaly, první část) 'Kouzlo na zničení Trok démona \\By Phoebe '''Z jiných světů, blízkých i vzdálených, ať démon dvouhlavý, zas zmizí v nich! '''Kouzlo na obnovení Pipeřiny paměti \\By Paige '''Spoutané síly a city, v srdci čarodějky ukryté, pomoc jí muka překonat, paměť, ať řekne své! 2.Valhalley of the dolls, part 2 (Valkýry z Valhaly, druhá část) '''Kouzlo na obnovení Pipeřiny paměti \\ By Paige '''Kouzlo bylo vyřčeno, nech ho pominout, skutečnost se má vrátit do svých pout! '''Kouzlo na proměnu Oscara v člověka \\ By Paige '''Volám k sobě Halliwellky, spojme naše síly, zlé kouzlo obrátit se může, dáme věci do pořádku, ze psa uděláme zase muže! '''Kouzlo na obnovení Pipeřiny paměti \\ By Paige '''Pipeřino srdce by odhalit mělo, co jenom Phoebe cítit může, ať k srdci se přidá Pipeřino tělo, vždyť bolest někdy přinese růže! 3.Forget me not (Nezapomeň na mne) '''Kouzlo na vzpomenutí \\ By Paige '''Kouzlo naše obrať čas, ať se paměť vrátí zas Všem démonům odoláme, úklady zla překonáme! '''Kouzlo na zmizení mostu \\ By Piper '''Ať se všechno, co tu máme, hned rozplyne v dým a tenhle most, co tu stojí, ať už nevidím! 4.The power of three blondes (Tři blondýnky) '''Kouzlo na vytvoření okna do jiného místa \\ By Mabel '''Nahlédnout dej do temné noci, ukaž mi ty, co mám v moci! '''Kouzlo na změnu identity \\ By Margo, Mitzy, Mabel '''Po tichu a v okamžení, ať se černé v bílé změní My jsme ony, kdo je víc? Ony tři už nejsou nic! '''Kouzlo na přivlastnění schopností čarodějek \\ By Mitzy, Margo, Mabel '''Kouzelnice jsme teď my, máme jejich podoby Čarodějné schopnosti, ať je opustí! '''Kouzlo na znovuzískání schopností \\ By The power of Three '''Kouzelnice jsme zas my, vrátí se nám podoby Čarodějné schopnosti, ať je rychle opustí! 5.Love's witch (Láska je mocná čarodějka) '''Kouzlo na nalezení Paige \\ By Phoebe '''Veď mě tam, kde krev její tekla, ať zachráním Paige z bolesti pekla! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání ducha \\ By Paige '''Neznámý duchu, tebe voláme, osvobodit tě toužíme. Prostor a čas teď překroč k nám, pro naši pomoc, přijď si sám! '''Kouzlo na nalezení ztracené sestry \\ By Piper '''Krvi mé krve volám tě, Krvi mé krve přijď ke mně '''Kouzlo proti cítění \\ By Phoebe '''Kouzlo čarodějek Halliwellových, chraň mé sestry před následky moci mý! 6.My three witches (Mé tři čarodějky) '''Kouzlo na uklizení nepořádku \\ By Paige '''Ať nepořádek, ten se změní v sen, tak jako temná noc přechází v den! 9.Little monsters (Malí čertíci) '''Kouzlo nezranitelnosti \\ By Paige '''Seber síly z mého osudu, vším, co potřebuje, obdař tohoto hrdinu! 10.Chris crossed (Chris v pasti) '''Kouzlo na přivolání Knihy Stínů \\ By Chris '''Prastarou volám teď moc, v hodině nejtemnější na pomoc! Kniha ať se zjeví v místě, kde bezpečné má útočiště! '''Kouzlo na cestu do minulosti \\ 2x by Chris '''Slyš tento verš, slyš má slova, v naději, kterou má mysl chová Pošli mě zpět, ať najdu zase, co přeju si najít v místě i čase! '''Kouzlo na navrácení schopností \\ By Chris (& Paige) '''Moc čarodějek, ať povstane, svou moc pošle přes nebe, co vzala mi moc nečistá, teď zpět ke mně přispěchá! 11. Witchstock (Léto lásky) '''Kouzlo na vyvolání ducha \\ By Phoebe '''Slyš má slova, slyš mé steny, duchu mrtvé z druhé strany Zjev se prosím přede mnou, překroč propast bezednou! '''Kouzlo na přeměnu pendreků v květiny \\ By Penny '''Zažeň tu zlost, nenávist staletou, ať jejich pendreky teď rozkvetou! '''Kouzlo chtíče \\ By Piper '''Pojď jsem k nám a nech se svést, ať se zdaří naše lest Už jsi náš, tak otoč klíčem, sestra má tě spoutá chtíčem! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání zla \\ By Ronin '''Ať temná noc obrátí list, ať vstoupí zlo do těchto míst! '''Kouzlo na očarování láskou \\ By Penny '''Kéž mír a láska z hvězdného světla, na holubích křídlech ti do srdce slétla! '''Kouzlo na zničení zaklínače \\ By Penny '''Už je tu čaroděj přebytečný, tak ať je teď něčím užitečný! Kouzlo na zničení Slizu \\ By Paige Spojenou trojí silou, ať všechny zlé moci zhynou! 12.Prince charmed (Dokonalý muž) '''Kouzlo na vytvoření dokonalého muže \\ By Phoebe & Paige '''Ať dokonalý muž se zjeví, co se ideálním jeví, v zdravém těle duch má zdravý, pro sestřičku musí být ten pravý! '''Kouzlo na vytvoření hostiny \\ By Paige '''Piper má den, krásná novina, stolečku prostři se, ať je hostina! 13.Used karma (Karma z druhé ruky) '''Kouzlo na vyčištění karmy \\ By Richard 'Čarodějný ohni, ať jsi kdekoliv, nebeský proude skrze vír plyň, vyčisti karmu od zloby, a minulosti černá teď navždy zhyň! '''Kouzlo na zničení Roje \\ By The power of Three '''Démony, které se kolem nás rojí, znič v tom, z kterého pocházejí! 14.The legend of sleepy Halliwell (Události v magické škole) '''Kouzlo na zničení Bezhlavého jezdce \\ By The power of Three '''Moci tří, volám tě dnes, Vrať nám těla, obrať role, a skonči ten odporný děs! 16.The courtship of Wyatt's father (Námluvy Wyattova otce) '''Kouzlo na povolání sestry \\ By Paige '''Duchu sestry, volá náš hlas, vykroč ze stínu a navštiv nás! 17. Hyde School Reunion (Školní sraz po létech) '''Kouzlo na přeměnu Phoebe v teenagera \\ By Phoebe '''Všechny vaše posměšky budou po zásluze potrestány! '''Kouzlo na přeměnu spolužáků na teenagery \\ By Phoebe '''Minulost je budoucnost a budoucnost je minulost Spolužáci, vítejte do nejvyšší třídy! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání iluze plamenů \\ By Phoebe '''Ať pouhá iluze plamenů jen, teď vyžene je vozu ven! '''Kouzlo potrestání \\ By Phoebe '''Když rozum a cit není dán, buď je skutek potrestán! '''Kouzlo na změnu obličeje \\ By Paige '''Chceš mít v tváři nový rys, ať ji máš jak půvabný Chris! 18.Spin City (Pavoučí démonka) '''Kouzlo na proměnění zpět ve skřítka \\ by Paige '''Ty, kdo chceš být zase malý, změň se zpátky, nic to není! Ty, kdo našel jsi mě tady, změň se zpátky v okamžení! 19.Charmed on trial (Tribunál) '''Kouzlo na zapálení květin \\ By Phoebe '''S květy už je ámen, ať tam hoří plamen! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání Tribunálu \\ By Gideon '''Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit! '''Kouzlo na zmizení stop \\ By Paige '''Ať příčiny obav jeho se změní, a počin stopa tu k vidění není! '''Kouzlo na vrácení domu zpět \\ By Piper '''Ať napraví se chyba mého kouzla, chci, aby existence na své místo znovu vklouzla 20.Stormy leather (Perný den) '''Kouzlo na vytvoření dokonalého muže \\ By Paige '''Ať dokonalý partner vchází, už mi dlouho schází, Ať mě v záři svíček zdraví, ať se dostaví ten pravý! '''Kouzlo na zničení členky kultu \\ By Vincent '''Kdo jednou selže v službách mých, stihne ho trest za jeho hřích Tato ať shnije za živa, v horoucích peklech ať pobývá! Category:Kouzla